Here Comes the Sun
by Harmony Goldstar
Summary: The final battle is over. Hermione's depressed, Ron's an idiot, and Ginny isn't a very nice person... and what's this? Draco Malfoy cares? Wait a minute... what's going on here? HG/DM. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1: Damn those Ministry Laws

**Chapter 1 - Damn those Ministry Laws**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**A/N: Okay, so this had been up for over a year, in case you're wondering why it sounds familiar… & then decided that it suddenly wasn't okay that I used a not so pleasant word in the summary. Come on, a little warning would've been nice guys. I would have changed it. Didn't even realize it was there & that that violated the rules… But oh well. Hopefully by the time I repost this entire story I'll have my additional 5 chapters to add to the end.**

_Oh, how lucky Ginny is. A thousand curses to her and Lavender_, Hermione thought. It was now two months after the final battle and the physical and emotional scars from the war had not yet completely faded away. Harry was happily dating Ginny Weasley. Ron had broken up with Hermione only yesterday, to go back to Lavender Brown. And Hermione well, Hermione was Hermione.

As for the Golden Trio, the threesome hardly spoke anymore. Even before the breakup, they had begun to drift apart. Hermione hadn't spoken to Harry in weeks, even though in the past they had always kept in touch during summer break. According to Ron, Harry had barely spoken to anyone except Ginny all summer, even though Harry was staying at the Burrow. Now, Hermione wasn't speaking to Ronald either.

All three planned to finish their education that fall, attending Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. A tapping sound caused Hermione to jump, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Who could possibly be sending me a bloody owl?" Hermione questioned out loud while crossing her bedroom to untie the letter. After realizing what she had said, she stopped. Then she slapped herself. _No, Hermione, you do not talk like that. The Pureblood trash you were dating talks like that, but not you._

Deciding she had scolded herself well enough, she crossed the room and untied the letter from the brown owl's leg. It was her Hogwarts letter. She opened it, taking out the multiple sheets of parchment. There was the list of supplies, which Hermione surprisingly tossed aside, and there was the letter itself. The third piece of parchment was the only one Hermione bothered to read. She had been named Head Girl! Perhaps, she thought, this is what will finally pull my life back together.

Unfortunately for her, September 1st was still a month and a half away. It was mid-July now and nearly two months of traveling back and forth from the Burrow, where she was no longer welcome, to her parents' empty house had caused Hermione more stress than her O.W.L.S.

Because of the Ministry and their damned laws she wasn't even allowed to use magic outside of school anymore, and she would have to retake her apparition test. The new laws came out not long after the defeat of Lord Voldemort to make sure that all young witches and wizards still received their full education.

This coming year would be different. For starters, Minerva McGonagall was now the Headmistress, so that on its own would bring change. But because of the true horrors that had occurred at Hogwarts the year before, as well as the lack of final exams, attendance and decent teachers, the Ministry decided to add some new laws. The laws basically stated that the Trace would not be removed from students until they turned eighteen, unless they had already completed and passed their final year. All students who should have graduated the previous year were invited to retake the year, and had to retake their apparition tests. As for what was to be done about the lack of education the previous year, that remained undisclosed.

The point was, Hermione couldn't apparate to Australia and remove the memory charm she had placed on her parents until September, when she turned eighteen. Even if she was able to get permission to leave school grounds there was still the apparition issue. Apparition tests wouldn't be available until January at the earliest. Hermione thought briefly about owling one of her teachers to assist her in returning her parents' memories, but she didn't feel comfortable asking anyone except McGonagall, who was much too busy to travel across the world to return Hermione's parents' memories at present. Hermione sighed, and sat down at her desk to accept both her new position as Head Girl and the spot as a pupil at Hogwarts for the upcoming school year.

Hermione sent the owl away with her reply, and went back to the routine lacking dullness that was her life. For once, she had no interest what so ever in traveling to Diagon Alley immediately to purchase her spell books and other supplies for the upcoming year. For once, the know-it-all didn't know what to do. She walked down the stairs in her silent house and turned on some music because the silence was starting to get to her, even though it had only been a day.

_A thousand curses to Ron_, she thought. Why did he have to choose to break up with her now, now that he was the only one she had left? Harry had Ginny and she had had Ron. Now Ron had Lavender, and Hermione had no money, no parents and an empty house.

The next morning Hermione awoke, showered and dressed in nice Muggle clothes. She then slipped out the back door and walked down her street a few houses until she came to a house full of children. She had seen in the Muggle newspaper that this family needed a babysitter over the summer. Knowing that her bank account was running low, and that she needed a distraction, she applied.

Four hours later, Hermione was standing in the kitchen in this same house, cutting up vegetables for the children's lunch. There were four children, and despite their troublesome tendencies, they really were sweet children. There was Maddy, who was eight, Lucas, who was six, Casey, who was four, and Marcus, who was two. Hermione looked out the window and accidentally dropped her knife. She looked down and grabbed for it, realizing too late what she was grabbing for. The knife opened a sizable gash on her palm, and then clattered to the floor. Hermione immediately picked up the knife and returned it to the counter. She then turned on the water and rinsed the blood from her fingers. She held a paper towel to the gash as she went in search of first aid supplies.

The cut didn't really hurt; actually it felt good. But she knew she had to stop the bleeding and continue to watch the children. Moments later, Hermione returned to the kitchen, her hand bandaged. She rinsed her blood off the knife and cleaned the floor and counter. That afternoon the children's parents returned and Hermione went home.

The next days passed plainly, with Hermione babysitting during the day and watching TV at night. One evening, Harry's birthday, she noted but didn't bother to send a present; Hermione found herself seeking an end to her emotional pain even if it was only temporary. She took a small sharp kitchen knife and stepped out into the garden, where she settled herself on a bench. Hermione pulled up the sleeve of her cotton tee-shirt until it rested on her shoulder. After all, she wanted to keep her job. She slowly drew the knife across her upper arm and felt her emotional pain dripping away like the blood dripping down her arm. She swallowed and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she closed her eyes for a moment before returning to the house where Crookshanks was meowing. Hermione was too tired to care, and too tired to notice the peculiar tabby cat that had watched her the whole time she was outside jump off the fence that separated her garden from the neighbors and slink off.

**A/N: I have not edited this since its original posting, so if you find any errors, let me know & I'll fix them. Only the authors notes were deleted.**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2 - Back To Hogwarts**

On August 31, Hermione collected her last babysitting money, packed her trunk and closed up the house. She took a taxi into London to the Leaky Cauldron, where she booked a room and left her trunk. She took her list of new supplies and set out to Diagon Alley to purchase everything she would need. It felt strange to Hermione to be in Diagon Alley without either her parents or Harry and Ron. She quickly shrugged this feeling off, wanting to purchase everything and get back to her room before she was recognized.

Her first stop was Gringotts, where she exchanged some of her Muggle money for Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. She then proceeded to purchase new parchment, ink, quills, potion ingredients and spell books. For the first time Hermione left Flourish and Blotts with only the required textbooks and for the first time, she wasn't looking forward to learning. She had no one to support her and no reason to learn. Lord Voldemort was gone. There was no danger, only a world to rebuild and repopulate.

She knew she'd need a job, but quite honestly, she couldn't see the need to live alone and unhappily, continuing the pitiful existence that was her life. She couldn't see herself continuing to exist after the end of her education. Oh yes, she would see it now. Diploma in one hand and wand in the other, she would cast the curse upon herself that would end it all. She knew nothing would change by the end of the year, and her parents were probably better off without her.

As for Harry and Ron, they would both survive. The Golden Trio hadn't meant anything to them anyways. At least, not recently. It was just a publicity thing and none of the three enjoyed it. It was just a pointless title, gaining only unwanted publicity. Hermione took her new purchases back to her room in the Leaky Cauldron and she bought a late lunch.

After she had eaten, she returned to the street and headed to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Most of her clothes had been destroyed in the events of the past year. She had one dress robe, and one set of school robes. Her black pointed hat and her dragon hide gloves had also survived. Her cloak, the rest of her school uniform and her robes hadn't been so lucky. Some had torn, when fleeing from danger, some had been stolen when they were captured and some had been burned during the last battle. Although she had tried to repair them on the train home last spring, she hadn't been able too, and had then thrown them out.

Hermione purchased six new sets of robes and a cloak. Merlin knows she'd need it. Then she walked slowly in the general direction of the Leaky Cauldron. While walking past an ice cream parlor, she felt a sudden craving for a chocolate ice cream, and, aware that it wasn't wise to spend her precious coins on something such as ice cream, she bought a cone, and set her package down at a table to eat it.

Once she finished with her ice cream and had licked all the chocolaty goodness from her fingers, she continued her leisurely pace back toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey, Granger," someone called. Hermione turned around. It was Malfoy. She turned away and continued walking. Her name was famous. Once someone heard that Hermione Granger had finally rejoined the wizarding world, there would be chaos, and Hermione didn't want to be around to see it.

"Granger, wait up." Merlin, Malfoy was stupid, or, he was trying to cause chaos. _He caught up with me. Damn, he caught up with me, _Hermione thought.

"Heard you were Head Girl and figured I'd say hello. I wanted to start over, you know, now that we aren't trying to kill each other. You know, it wouldn't be setting a very good example to the little brats if the Head Girl and the Head Boy got caught trying to kill each other in the corridors," Malfoy said, and Hermione almost laughed, imagining the look on the unfortunate soul who discovered said duel.

"So Granger, where's your boyfriend?" Hermione furiously turned to face him, and then started to cry.

"He… he broke up with me," she sobbed. Malfoy put his hand on her shoulder and muttered something that sounded like _jerk. _Not that that was surprising, Malfoy would never pass up the opportunity to dis Ron.

"Granger… Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine," Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes. With that she walked off, leaving a very confused Draco Malfoy to be trampled by a group of young witches and wizards trying to catch a glimpse of the illusive member of the Golden Trio.

Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking, _he noticed. Even if everyone else is too arrogant and blind to notice anything, my archenemy for the past seven years has noticed. And he wants to start over. As if. As if I can forget what happened last year. _Needless to say, Hermione Granger was not okay. She practically ran back to her room and busied herself emptying the contents of her trunk and repacking it more efficiently to accommodate her new purchases.

She then washed her face and went down to get her dinner as if nothing had happened. She glanced around nervously while eating; hoping Malfoy wasn't following her around. _A new chance, yeah right. I was almost killed by his father's friends on multiple occasions, and was held and tortured in his manor,_ Hermione thought. But part of her said, _he isn't his father._

Hermione finished her meal in record time and retreated back upstairs to her room. Although nearly everything was packed she felt she still had a ton of stuff to do before heading to the station the next morning. She took a shower and brushed her hair. Overcome by sudden exhaustion, Hermione fell asleep.

When she awoke, the sun was just coming up. She dressed, packing away the last few things and she spent nearly an hour coaxing Crookshanks into his cat carrier before heading down to get breakfast. She wolfed down a few slices of toast and then dragged her trunk, which someone had been nice enough to shrink for her, and Crookshanks' cat carrier outside.

There, she was met by a highly displeased taxi driver, and two fourth years. After assisting the driver with her trunk, which was now the size of a large suitcase, but still weighed the same as her trunk, Hermione claimed her seat in the taxi, soon followed by the fourth year students whom she did not speak to for the entire journey to King's Cross.

Once there, they unloaded their trunks and made their way to platform 9 ¾. Hermione, as Head Girl, was expected to sit with the Head Boy and the prefects at the front of the train, and patrol the corridors, thus saving her the humiliation of having no one to sit with. She stowed her luggage away and boarded the train, quickly locating the prefect's compartment. She sat down by the window and placed Crookshanks' cat carrier on the seat next to her, preventing anyone from sitting there. She looked out at all the younger children saying goodbye to their parents.

Without even realizing it Hermione started to cry. No one was on the platform to say goodbye to her. Her parents hadn't ever been on the platform because they were Muggles, but they had always accompanied her to the station. Until now. _Damn, a thousand curses to Voldemort_, Hermione thought, wiping away her tears as she heard the compartment door slide open. Entering the compartment was none other than Draco Malfoy, who sat across from her. He didn't speak to her, obviously waiting for her to speak first.

Slowly the prefects showed up, and once the train started moving, Draco shoed them all away. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and she shrank away from the warmth. Draco removed his hand as he felt her shy away, and mentally cursing himself, he said

"Hermione, you're not fine. That much is obvious." Hermione's reply sounded suspiciously like 'glad you noticed,' but Draco couldn't be sure. He didn't know what to do about Hermione, as it seemed that so far, no one had noticed that anything was wrong. He had determined that something was wrong, and now that his father wasn't around to murder him if he spoke kindly to those of other houses, he intended to give people a try, and that meant finding out what was wrong with Hermione.

By lunchtime, the prefects returned, and Hermione was glad, because then Draco would leave her alone. For the rest of the journey, Hermione, Draco and the prefects took turns patrolling the corridors. When not on patrol duty, Hermione sat and looked out the window, mostly ignoring the others in the compartment.

Several long hours later, they arrived at Hogwarts and Hermione, taking care to avoid both Malfoy and Ronald, took Crookshanks' cat carrier and moved quickly to get a carriage that would fill up before Malfoy could find her.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten Fact

**Chapter 3 - Forgotten Fact: You are a Witch Hermione**

Hermione forced herself to eat a little during the feast, enough so that she could pass it off as not being hungry, which was in fact partially true. She also felt slightly nauseous, but not enough to do anything about it. After what felt like forever and was definitely too long, the deserts disappeared and Headmistress McGonagall stood up to make announcements regarding the coming year. She started off introducing the new teachers, Professor Gnome- transfiguration, Professor Kofte- astronomy, and several others. Next, she introduced the Head Boy and Head Girl.

"The Head Girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor," she said, and Hermione stood and looked in the general direction of the staff table, but didn't look directly at McGonagall, a fact that wasn't overlooked by the Headmistress, although she didn't show it. She called Draco Malfoy's name next, her voice loaded with disdain, and Malfoy stood up. He looked the Headmistress straight in the eyes and scowled.

They were then dismissed, after being informed that they were to occupy themselves in a safe and educational manner until they received further instruction from their Head of House. Hermione wandered through the corridors until she came to the Gryffindor common room, where she tried to sneak into her private rooms without being confronted by Ron, Ginny or Harry, or anyone else wondering what happened to the inseparable Golden Trio. She would speak to Harry and Ginny eventually, but she needed more time to come to terms with what had happened. It had barely been three months since the final battle, and less than two since Ron broke up with her. She wasn't ready to face them yet.

Unfortunately Ginny had other ideas, and she managed to catch Hermione before she could disappear. Ginny dragged her to some chairs in an emptier corner of the common room, which also happened to be furthest from both the entrance to her rooms and Ronald.

"So, 'Mione how was your summer except for the part with my moronic troll of a brother?"

"No comment. Ginny I don't feel like talking. I'm tired and would like to go to bed."

"'Mione," Ginny whined.

"No comment," Hermione said, sounded a bit harsher than she intended. "Thanks to the Ministry I couldn't get my parents back, and they won't help me do so until everything else is done. Finding people isn't top on the list of priorities, unless they're Death Eaters."

"Well, remember what we used to say, Ministry are Morons." Hermione almost laughed. Almost.

"I'm going to bed now," Hermione said, retreating into her private rooms and locking the door. As Head Girl, she had a private bedroom and bathroom all to herself. Feeling tired and irritated, Hermione unpacked her clothes and put them away, and then dumped everything out of her trunk, searching more and more frantically for the knife she knew she had packed. She began to toss stuff back into her trunk until there was nothing left on the floor.

_Obviously,_ she thought, _I am an idiot and didn't put it in._ Hermione got ready for bed and was just about to get into her bed and face a sleepless night of withdrawal and nightmares when she had an epiphany. She slapped herself in the face.

"You're a bloody witch Hermione," she said out loud. She snatched up her wand and transfigured a broken quill into a small sharp knife which she then slid across her forearm. She no longer had to worry about getting caught as it was cold in the castle and she wouldn't be wearing short sleeves until spring and hopefully she wouldn't have anyone watching her behavior too closely.

The Golden Trio was history, and once classes begun, Ginny would be busy studying, and Hermione would be able to use studying as a reason to stay away from people. Hermione's emotions dripped away into nothingness as the blood dripped down her arm. She hid her knife and fell asleep.

The next morning a schedule appeared on Hermione's bedside table. It was an exam schedule, for sixth year level exams. _Huh_, she thought, _oh, I bet it was automatically set to have students take the exams from the last year they were in school. Uhg,_ Hermione thought_, I'm not retaking those; I'd take the N.E.W.T.s now before I retook sixth year exams. Suppose I'll have to speak to the Head of House at breakfast, wait who is the Head of House? McGonagall's Headmistress. I'll ask her at breakfast._ Hermione needn't have worried about who to speak too, as she overheard the Gryffindor prefects talking about having their report meeting with McGonagall. _Guess that means she's still Head of Gryffindor_, Hermione thought.

…

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Miss Granger."

"Fine, I'll take the N.E.W.T.s."

"I'm sure you will do fine. Don't forget, the purpose of doing exams now is for placement. If your scores aren't what you wish them to be, they will be destroyed and you will be allowed to try again in the spring."

"Yes Headmistress, thank you." McGonagall handed her a new schedule. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, not really caring about the exams she was about to take. She ate a huge breakfast.

"Gods Hermione, how can you eat all that?" Parvati asked. Hermione shrugged. She left the Great Hall to wait with the other students until she could take her first exam. It was the transfiguration written.

Even the new uncharacteristic Hermione cared about this exam. Transfiguration had always been her favorite subject and she was determined to do her best on the exams now, knowing that if she did well perhaps the Ministry would allow her to travel to Australia to return her parents memories. She just had to pretend.

That afternoon Hermione had the transfiguration practical exam and before dinner she had her career meeting, as was now required for all sixth and seventh year students. It was an opportunity for the students to re-evaluate their career choices. Then that evening she and Draco had a meeting with the Headmistress to discuss in detail their duties as Head Boy and Head Girl.

The rest of the week and the next week would be occupied with exams for all returning students, meaning all above first year. The first years had flying lessons and a few classes, as the exams had been scheduled so that the first year students would have at least one class a day.

McGonagall oversaw the N.E.W.T. transfiguration practical, even though she was no longer the transfiguration professor. She felt she should oversee the exams as she actually knew the students. Having breezed through the practical examination, Hermione stopped by her room and relieved the stress of exams by dragging her knife across her arm. She then found herself running through the corridors to get to the Headmistress's office on time for her career meeting. Hermione stated the password and stepped up to the door where she knocked and was told to enter.

"Good evening Miss Granger. I trust you know why you're here."

"Yes Professor."

"So, in your fifth year you showed interest in becoming an Auror. Is that still what you wish to pursue?" McGonagall asked, fully expecting Hermione to say yes.

"NO! I've had enough fighting to last of the rest of my life. My luck's bound to be running out too. Out of all the times we should have died last year…"

"I quite agree; I know what you mean about the luck. It doesn't run out until it's time. I've lived through three wars, and I'm still here. It's not something we can control. Do you have any second options?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I decided this time last year that I was not going to be an Auror, but I didn't think about what I did want to be. Quite honestly, I didn't see myself alive to come back and finish my education," Hermione said, unconsciously running her fingers over the scars on her arms, feeling a twinge of pain at the most recent ones when her fingers made contact through her blouse.

"Even now, I can't see myself surviving… I mean I don't think it's over yet. It seems too good to be true." The Headmistress was now watching Hermione closely. Hermione stopped touching her scars and folded her hands in her lap, sitting up a little straighter. McGonagall was thinking about what Hermione had said; what she had slipped up on and then tried so hard to cover up.

"Sorry, it just gets to me. The deaths, the danger. The damn bloody war. I can't believe that it's over."

"I understand how you feel. It was like that for me as well, after the first war," the Headmistress said choosing not to comment on Hermione's choice of words. What she didn't add was that she nearly destroyed herself sulking about things beyond her control.

"Have you possibly considered teaching?"

"I thought about it. Before everything, it wasn't really a serious possibility. Now, I … oh what does it _matter _anyways?" Hermione shouted and stormed out of the office. At the door she tossed a,

"Good evening Professor," over her shoulder at the shocked witch sitting at the desk. Hermione walked swiftly back to her room, where once again she turned to her knife.

The Headmistress sat at her desk thinking about how much the students, mainly Hermione, had grown up. Hermione's disbelief at the end of the war reminded her of herself, more so as a reaction from her second war than the first. She knew Hermione was a good student, just about as close to perfect as one could get, and knew that stress often caused said students to say things they didn't mean. _That must be what's going on with Hermione_, McGonagall reasoned. _After all, the girl was only seventeen._

Hermione headed to the Great Hall for dinner, and avoided looking at the staff table for the entire meal. As she was leaving, Malfoy grabbed her arm and she winced in pain. He had unknowingly touched some of her more recent cuts.

"Where're ya off to Granger? We've gotta meeting with the Headmistress now," he said, snarling 'Headmistress.'

"Oh, right. Damn, a thousand curses to… oh never mind," Hermione said. She wasn't pleased to be seeing Professor McGonagall so soon after she had rudely walked out of her office. Malfoy, sensing that something was wrong, correction, more wrong than usual, asked,

"Hermione would you like me to tell McGonagall that tonight's not a good night?"

"No, no, I'm fine with it, we just, er, had a disagreement earlier. During my career meeting." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived McGonagall greeted them and offered them tea. She treated Hermione as if nothing had happened and informed them of the specifics of being the Head Boy and Head Girl. Then they were dismissed.

By the end of the first two weeks Hermione was resorting to cutting more and more often, and she was thoroughly fed up with school, and only tolerating the exams in the hope that the Ministry would make finding her parents more of a priority, or at least allow her to do it herself.

"What's the use?" she whined to Crookshanks, "of being here if we have spent two weeks doing nothing." Crookshanks meowed and rubbed against her legs, demanding attention.

**A/N: And so begins my summer break. Went to a party last night & was out 'til one this morning... & I got to watch a movie with the boy that I really like! Unfortunately, he is still clueless.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sneaky Little Cat

**A/N: Just got home from seeing Brave and The Avengers! It was like 3 AM when I decided I should probably edit this... then I uploaded it and forgot to post... awkward. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 - Sneaky Little Cat**

By the third week of term they had received their exam results and timetables. Hermione had gotten perfect or above in Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. She had received exceeds expectations in Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology.

All students were required to take the classes that they had gotten anything less than perfect on unless they wished to drop the subject, in which case they were instructed to see the Headmistress. Hermione had no intention of continuing in a few subjects, as they were no longer of use or interest to her. She visited the Headmistress's office first period, instead of going to History of Magic.

Hermione wound up dropping History of Magic and Arithmancy, and adding Transfiguration and Charms back into her schedule, as she wished to continue studying those subjects even though she had already passed her exam. She was interested in both subjects and thought it would be nice to continue in class without worrying about exams. That taken care of, Hermione spent the rest of first period in her room.

Over the next few days Hermione found herself unable to concentrate in her lessons and feeling extremely nauseous in the morning and extremely tired at night.

On Friday morning, Hermione ate next to nothing for breakfast and ended up in the girls' bathroom throwing up. In her rush to get out of the Great Hall, Hermione had quite forgotten that Draco was going to walk her to Potions so they could discuss their duties as Head Girl and Boy. When she had run out of the Great Hall with no one following her, he did what he felt he had too. He ran after her, a fact which did not go unnoticed by the Headmistress, who, being Headmistress, was supposed to know everything.

Malfoy found Hermione in the girls' bathroom, throwing up. Yes, Draco Malfoy had just chased Hermione Granger into the girls' bathroom to check up on her, not to tease her. If anyone had told him two years ago that he would be doing this, he would have personally checked them into St. Mungo's. He waited until she came out to wash her hands and face and confronted her.

"Hermione, you should go to the Hospital Wing and have Madame Pomfrey check you over. You look sick."

"Well, Draco since you followed me in here; surely you noticed that I just _was_ sick." _The funny thing is_, she thought, _I don't seem to feel sick all the time. Well, okay, I'm always tired, but that's just stress, and my increase in appetite is too. _This is what Hermione told herself, but with each passing minute she began to doubt just a bit more that everything was fine. Hermione managed to not throw up on Saturday morning, but she did on Sunday. She spent as much time as possible in the Library or her room, not, for once, actually studying, but to avoiding talking to people.

On Monday night, after returning from the Library, Hermione let herself into her room. She didn't dare sit in the common room anymore; such was her displeasure in seeing Ron and Lavender and Harry and Ginny. Surely she wasn't that good an actor that they actually hadn't noticed that something was wrong?

She had been very distracted lately, what with her mysterious illness that she had to cover up, readjusting to school, homework, Head Girl duties and trying to deal with her emotional scars left from the war. She heard Crookshanks scratching at her door and went to let him in. _It was a wonder I didn't fall to pieces in the first week,_ she thought. And now, well, it probably wouldn't be long, considering that the cat she just let into her room wasn't Crookshanks, but a silver tabby cat, which wasn't even a real cat. Little did Hermione know that she had just let the Headmistress into her room without even realizing it! Such was the state of her distraction.

The cat took refuge under the chair near Hermione's desk. Hermione dropped her book bag onto of the chair, causing her head of house to flinch. Hermione walked over to her bedside table and fished through the drawer to find her knife.

The cat watched Hermione cut herself, staring at her with only mild concern, not realizing the state of Hermione's addiction. The light was such that from the cat's position, the scars were invisible.

Deciding that it wouldn't do to scold Hermione without further evidence, the cat darted out of the room, as if Hermione might notice its presence any minute. Hermione was in no state to notice who the cat was if she hadn't noticed that it wasn't her own cat that she let into the room in the first place. The cat mysteriously managed to open the door to Hermione's room and close it again, without transforming, leaving Hermione to add more scars to the collection on her arms.

**A/N: Crazy week this week, so I probably won't be able to update! I'm partying tomorrow, then going to the movies, visiting relatives the next day, then shopping & a party the day after that. And I'm hosting a party on Friday. If I actually get around to inviting people. Because that's kind of important. Anyway, got to go... clueless guy is going to be at the party tomorrow, so I should go to bed...**


	5. Chapter 5: Aggravation

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope everyone's having a great summer!**

**Chapter 5 - Aggravation**

On Wednesday morning Hermione received a message from the Headmistress requesting her presence in her office at seven o'clock that evening.

She glanced across the hall and saw that Draco had received a note as well. She sighed. If at this time last year, anyone had told her that her only friend would be Draco Malfoy she would have murdered them on the spot and then thought about the consequences. She and Draco weren't formally friends, but she liked to pretend they were. Now that Draco wasn't being bullied by his father he was actually quite nice.

Hermione got through the day and it actually wasn't all bad until she remembered that she had to drag her exhausted body to a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall. The meeting was nothing less than an hour of torture for Hermione. She had to keep up her little-miss-perfect know-it-all illusion the whole time because Malfoy was watching her. Hermione suspected that she could blow something up in the Great Hall and march into the Headmistress's office in a short sleeved shirt and the Headmistress still wouldn't notice anything. Not that she wanted them to notice, but it would be rather reassuring to know that someone from her own house noticed something and it wasn't just her ex-archenemy who had noticed. Yes, clearly Gryffindor house wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

The Headmistress wished to know about any concerns they had, or any students who were behaving suspiciously or who seemed to be struggling with the past. Draco fought the urge to tell McGonagall to stop asking and look at the girl in front of her, but he didn't bring it up. He had no idea what was going on with Hermione aside from what the rest of the world knew from the _Daily Prophet_. The only things he knew for certain were that something was wrong as Hermione wasn't paying her normal amount of attention in class, and that she seemed to be ill but was doing nothing about it.

Draco decided to make the meeting not a complete waste of time by informing McGonagall that someone had set off a dung bomb in the Slytherin common room every evening for several days in a row. McGonagall looked horrified at this news. Hermione looked like a statue. Just when Malfoy was about to start talking about the Ravenclaw second year he had taken points from because the kid was trying to break into the Slytherin common room, when Hermione spoke for the first time since the 'good evening Professor,' that she had emotionlessly stated when she had entered the office.

"Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown are being particularly disrespectful towards me. They… called me some names that I do not wish to repeat, and when I took points away a sixth year tried to hex me."

"Hermione, why didn't you report this before?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"I did not have the time nor feel the need to make a fool of myself Professor, and it would be _Miss Granger_ to you," Hermione snapped and abruptly left the office.

Much more politely, Draco excused himself from the meeting but when he descended to the corridor Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Hermione had started to run back to the tower but tired quickly and slowed to a walk. It angered her that her professor was blind to what was going on, and yet had the nerve to call her by her first name like a… like a friend. _Friends take care of each other, _she told herself. _Everyone's but mine._

Ronald really had called her a series of horrid names because she had told him off for scaring the first years. She had just returned from the library that evening. This had occurred sometime the previous week. Somewhere along the line, Lavender decided that her boyfriend was being made fun of, and made sure to tell Hermione exactly what she thought of her. Hermione proceeded to take two points from Gryffindor for each insult they screeched at her, which in total lost them over fifty points. That was when the sixth year boy tried to hex her. Luckily, Hermione ducked behind a chair to avoid being hit at the last second. She took an additional ten points for that.

She couldn't believe the behavior of her fellow Gryffindors. They had been behaving no better than toddlers. And to think that they had all survived a war, many of them fighting in it, and all of them knowing people who had died during it. _Her fellow Gryffindors, even some of the other seventh years were nothing more than children forced to grow up too quickly,_ Hermione thought. It was a strange thought to have as she had only just turned eighteen herself, but she liked to believe that she was _much_ more mature than the loser who dared hex the Head Girl.

Still angry with the Headmistress, Hermione entered her room and took her anger out on her arm, using her knife. Needless to say, it was several hours later that Hermione had finally calmed down enough to fall asleep.

**A/N: I am sooo tired... I think I've been home maybe 48 hours total this week, and about 3/4 of that I've been sleeping... I'm having a big party tonight & my clueless boy is coming... yay! Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter & please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise!

**A/N: This means the story is 1/4 complete... actually it was after the last chapter. There will be 20 chapters, and all but the last 5 have been written, so updates for this story at least will be somewhat regular as long as I have internet access! Enjoy & don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 6 - Surprise!**

On Friday morning, Hermione picked at her food and ended up running out of the Great Hall feeling as though she was about to throw up. About thirty seconds after Hermione left the Hall, Draco Malfoy followed. Hermione hadn't closed the door of the stall she ran into in her rush, and she had pulled the sleeves of her robes up to her elbows. She heard the door to the bathroom close and sensed someone standing behind her holding her hair out of the way as she threw up again. She turned her head and saw Draco Malfoy, who immediately noted that Hermione looked vulnerable.

Hermione stood up and Draco stepped out of the way as she washed her hands and face and rinsed out her mouth. Then she pulled her hair back out of the way and straightened her robes.

"Come on Draco, we're going to be late for potions," Hermione stated and stepped out of the bathroom with Draco following.

"Yes, Hermione, we will be. You're going to the Hospital Wing."

"What? No, we have to get to class," Hermione said. The new potions professor was almost as strict and cruel as Professor Snape had been.

"Hermione, face it. This is the third or fourth day that you've been sick, you drift off during lessons and you picked a fight with a teacher, the Headmistress no less. That's not like you. Now either you come with me to the Hospital Wing or I'll get Madame Pomfrey to force you to go," Draco stated forcefully. He figured she'd go, but he was wrong.

"Fine, do what you want. Tell Madame Pomfrey, tell Professor McGonagall, tell Harry and Ginny. I don't care. I'm going to potions."

Draco grabbed the sleeve of her robe. He had seen the cuts on her arms and knew what she had been doing to herself. His grip caused her to stop, and he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Hermione, you know I will. You need to go to the Hospital Wing. Please," he pleaded.

"Fine, but it's going to be your fault if we get detention for missing potions, and I expect you to get me the notes and help me catch up," Hermione snapped. Draco released his grip on her wrist and they walked to the Hospital Wing. Hermione sat down on a bed while Draco went to get Madame Pomfrey from her office. Hermione cast a glamour charm on herself to hide the cuts.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, what seems to be the trouble?"

"I'm fine, Malfoy dragged me in here."

"Hermione, you know as well as I that that's a lie," Draco said to her, and turning to Madame Pomfrey, he said, "She threw up in the bathroom this morning after eating next to nothing. It's happened on several other occasions."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to return to class, I will speak with Miss Granger." Draco left without complaint, but he didn't return to class. Instead, he headed to Professor McGonagall's office. Someone needed to know about Hermione, and Hermione didn't seem like she was about to talk to anyone anytime soon.

"Alright Miss Granger, Malfoy says you threw up?"

"Yes, I feel nauseous occasionally, usually in the morning, but after that it goes away on most days," Hermione said. She was actually glad that someone had noticed, although she would be the last one to admit it.

"Have you been late?"

"What?"

"Your period? Were you late?"

"Erm, yes. It's just stress though," Hermione said. Madame Pomfrey cast a spell and returned to her office for a minute or two.

"Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said, and Hermione looked up. "You're pregnant."

"What? That's –that's impossible, it can't be," Hermione shouted. Then she said in a quiet voice,

"Oh." _It shouldn't have been a surprise_, she thought. "Right. I must be, what, three and a half months?"

"More or less. I'd say about fourteen weeks. You may choose to keep it or not."

"Can I continue to study if I keep it?"

"You would have to speak with the Headmistress, but I would think so."

"I'll keep it," Hermione said flatly. The alternative wasn't really an option anyway. It wouldn't feel right.

Malfoy entered the Headmistress's office and was greeted by McGonagall who shot him a look of distrust, and maybe even disgust, before offering him a cup of tea. He accepted, mainly to be polite, as it was important that she believed him.

"I am here regarding the well being of Hermione," he stated.

"And?"

"She needs help."

"Mr. Malfoy, I am very busy and don't have time to deal with the insecurities of every student. Your head of house should be available to help you. As for Miss Granger, I believe I would notice if something was wrong."

"Professor, you believe wrongly then as Hermione has left the Great Hall during breakfast after eating next to nothing, and gone to the bathroom to throw up on at least two of these occasions. She drifts away during lessons. Something's wrong. I dragged her to the Hospital Wing today. That's where she is now."

"Mr. Malfoy, I appreciate your concern, but I expect Miss Granger is simply overworking herself. I shall speak to her about that."

"Professor, you don't understand. I'm going to try to talk to her, but I think she might have an easier time talking to you."

"Mr. Malfoy, as a student you are in no position to tell me what to do."

"However, with my being a student, _you_ are supposed to listen to my concerns. Is it not your job to protect the students? Then talk to Hermione. Mind you, it won't be an easy task," Malfoy said, his voice becoming significantly louder as his irritation increased.

"Alright Malfoy, I will speak with Miss Granger. Now go," the Headmistress said coldly. She had had enough of Mr. Malfoy and his attitude. The nerve of the boy to tell her that she wasn't paying attention to her students; it was outrageous, especially when the student in question was a Gryffindor.

Malfoy left the office and headed to his next class. Hermione missed all of her classes that day, and Malfoy visited her room that evening to give her the homework.


	7. Chapter 7: The Queen of Meddling

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! Sorry for the delay... I was off having a great time with my little cousins! I wound up helping with the haying & got to ride on top of the trailer all the way back to the barn. It was super fun! And it was helping some older people get their hay in.**

**Chapter 7 - The Queen of Meddling**

Saturday morning Hermione received a note from Headmistress McGonagall summoning her to her office at seven o'clock that evening. Hermione looked across the hall to Draco, but he was busy reading the paper and didn't appear to have a note. She turned her gaze to the head table just in time to see the Headmistress look away. The other staff members were looking disdainfully upon the Slytherin table. They would never be the same as the other houses because of the past. _A thousand curses to Tom Riddle_, Hermione thought.

She completed her assignments in the library, not stopping for lunch. She stopped by her room before dinner to leave her book bag, and then headed to the Great Hall.

Hermione wolfed down her dinner, planning to finish her Charms essay before meeting with Professor McGonagall simply to keep her mind off the meeting. There was no questioning that the McGonagall wanted to see Hermione because of the two times previous, in which she had left the office rather rudely. Hermione had no wish to speak with Professor McGonagall again, given the endings of her last two meetings.

Overcome by a sudden wave of nausea, Hermione ran from the hall, followed closely by Draco. She entered the bathroom and proceeded to throw up her dinner as Malfoy stood behind her holding her hair out of her face. She didn't hear the bathroom door open again, but he did, and when he looked to see who it was, he nearly fainted. Headmistress McGonagall was staring at the scene before her.

Of all things she expected, finding Draco Malfoy in the girls' bathroom with Hermione Granger, after having chased her there was not one of them. The second thing the Headmistress noticed was that Hermione was throwing up. Draco stepped away from Hermione when he saw McGonagall. Only a minute later Hermione emerged and washed her hands and face. She took a mint from the pocket in her robes and put it in her mouth before turning to face Professor McGonagall.

"Before you ask, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about, just a symptom of some Muggle medicine I had to take during the summer. It will wear off," Hermione lied. Professor McGonagall made a tutting noise and shook her head.

"Mr. Malfoy, you may return to your common room. Miss Granger, come. I believe it is now seven o'clock."

"Yes Professor," Malfoy said walking away. He stole a glance back toward Hermione.

"Yes Professor," Hermione said, and McGonagall turned and left the room, Hermione following, dreading the explanation she would have to give.

They entered the office and McGonagall sat down behind her desk. Hermione dug her fingernails into her palm and sat down.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Miss Granger?" _Yes, _Hermione thought,_ my life is a mess._ But she replied with a simple,

"No."

Of all the things Minerva McGonagall was, stupid wasn't one of them. She saw now, everything she had been ignoring since the beginning of term. She saw the look of defeat in Hermione's eyes, the disappearances from the Great Hall, the irritation, everything. She handed the girl a cup of tea and remembered what she had seen in Hermione's room. Now that she thought about it, she realized that she had been ignorant. Hermione was cutting herself. She was exhausted. Something was wrong.

"Miss Granger, as your professor and headmistress, I demand to know what's wrong."

"Professor, I'm _fine_. There is nothing wrong and in the spring when I can get my parents back, everything will be perfect. I'm too busy to miss them right now. I'm fine, honestly Professor. Malfoy's just over-concerned."

"Alright Miss Granger, you may go. But I'll have you know, I don't believe you. I'm going to be looking into your stories. If anything, the way you've left my office the past two times is a huge indication. Take care, Miss Granger. I'll be requesting your presence later this week. You may go."

"Yes Professor," Hermione said, resisting the urge to yell at her professor and run from the room. She walked at her normal pace until she was out of sight of the office and then she ran back to her room and cried herself to sleep.

…

The Headmistress rose before the sun, and began writing out notes to various Gryffindors, including Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She sent notes to the staff, announcing an urgent staff meeting immediately following breakfast. She was determined to find out what was going on with Hermione. Deciding against following the girl all day in her animagus form as it would be suspicious and Hermione knew what her cat form looked like, she sighed. She was disappointed in herself for not noticing what was wrong.

Hermione visited the library, pretending to do homework, but not really doing anything at all. She spent the entire day in there, except when she attended lunch, and when she patrolled the second floor corridor, looking for trouble makers.

Meanwhile, the Headmistress conducted her interviews, having had the staff meeting that morning and discovering that all of the professors had noticed Hermione's lack of attentiveness and exhaustion. She discovered that Ron had broken up with Hermione over the summer and they weren't speaking with one another. Harry told her that Hermione seemed to be avoiding him and Ginny, angry about something, probably the fact that they were still dating.

She began to understand the nightmare that had replaced Hermione's life. Hermione was mad at her friends, she was exhausted, didn't have a reason to continue caring about her education and she had been throwing up regularly and cutting herself.

Professor McGonagall headed to the Hospital Wing, determined to find the real reason why Hermione was throwing up. She didn't believe the lie Hermione had told her about the medicine, and she was certain Hermione had visited the Hospital Wing recently, because during the staff meeting Poppy had looked as if she had wanted to say something, but hadn't.

That would change when Headmistress McGonagall demanded to know. She entered the Hospital Wing and headed to Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Yes, Minerva. You're here about Miss Granger?"

"Naturally. I never come here without a specific reason."

"I'll tell you now that if Miss Granger hasn't approached you, I can't tell you anything,"

"Yes, you can. As your employer, I demand to know what is wrong with Miss Granger."

"Minerva, you know I will not tell you anything."

"Then as Miss Granger's concerned professor, I'm asking you to tell me. I told her that I was going to do some snooping and she didn't object. I know that Mr. Weasley broke up with her and that she's cutting herself. Now, tell me, why was she here?"

"Oh alright Minerva. I suppose you have a right to know, after all it will affect… don't do anything foolish Minerva, Miss Granger is pregnant."

"What! I'm going to kill… did she say who?"

"No, she didn't and I didn't ask. It doesn't matter. Now, don't do anything until she tells you about it."

"She won't. She hates me. She left my office two out of three times by storming out after yelling at me, and the third time she barely managed to control herself long enough to get out of my office. She was trying to convince me she was fine."

"Minerva, she's not angry at you, she's probably mad at Weasley, and taking her anger out on everyone. I was quite surprised when she showed up with Mr. Malfoy and not Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. At the time, Weasley was included in that thought, although now I definitely see why he wouldn't be in the picture anymore."

"Poppy, I don't know what to do."

"Do nothing. Wait until Miss Granger comes to you."

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ferret Meet Weasel

**A/N: Here's another chapter! **

**Chapter 8 - Ferret Meet Weasel**

Several days later, Hermione and Draco were patrolling a seldom visited corridor on the first floor.

"Hermione please don't hex me for asking but are you okay? You've been acting strangely ever since I dragged you to the hospital wing."

"Draco I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Hermione you know I won't tell." Hermione started to cry.

"I'm pregnant," she sobbed.

"It was Ron, wasn't it, the father?"

"Y-yes," she choked out.

"He doesn't know?"

"He hates me. I hate him. He doesn't deserve to know."

"Hermione it's going to be okay," Draco said, putting his arm around her and holding her to his chest.

"I-I'm sorry you have to deal with this," Hermione hiccupped.

"It's okay," Draco said.

"No, it's not, this isn't even your problem…"

"Hermione, I would be a really sucky friend if I abandoned you just because your life isn't perfect. No one is expected to bounce back to where they were before the war so soon afterwards."

"It's just—"

"Just what? I know you miss your parents and you're mad at Harry and Ginny. What else is bothering you?"

"No one's gonna want to date me 'cause I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"No one's gonna want to date me 'cause…"

"That's not true. I don't see why people wouldn't want to date you just because of what some selfish git did to you."

"How would you know? Everyone's being so mean to me, even people from my own house."

"Trust me, I know. Hermione, will you go out with me?"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not. Hermione, you're beautiful, and Ronald, sorry, the orange git, doesn't deserve you. What d'ya say?"

"Uhm, I guess we could try it," Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Draco leaned in to kiss her at the same time that she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and they stayed standing, holding hands and kissing until they heard a loud meowing noise behind them. It was Mrs. Norris. They stepped away from each other, but it was too late. Filch appeared and Draco managed to convince him to let them off for kissing in the hallway because it was a _deserted_ corridor, and they were Head Boy and Head Girl. Nonetheless, they headed to dinner holding hands, leaving a mentally scarred Filch in the abandoned corridor.

They walked into the Great Hall holding hands and then they both sat at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the staff table. Draco made sure Hermione ate, and they talked.

At the end of dinner Ron came up to Hermione and Draco, who put his arm around her protectively.

"Buzz off ferret face," he said.

"I ought to say the same to you, weasel."

"Who're ya calling a weasel, Malfoy?" Harry said. Ginny appeared next to Harry with her wand out.

"Ronald, whatever you wish to say to me, you may say with Draco here."

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?"

"He happens to be my boyfriend, which is more than I could ever say for you—you foul rat."

"Well then, I see your loyalties have changed. How're the Death Eaters treating you, mudblood?"

"Ron!" Ginny said, "Stop. You're the git who broke up with her. If you wanted to continue dating her, you shouldn't have ditched her to date the cow!"

"Easy for you to say, you're dating the freakin' boy who lived!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, I am, now… wait a minute, did I just defend Malfoy?"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that though. He's on our side now," Harry reminded them. "If Hermione wants to date him, it's fine by me."

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day that the boy who won't freakin' die already, speaking—willingly and civilly, mind you, to a Death Eater," Ginny said.

"Come on Gin; let's go back to the Common Room. The Death Eater stench is starting to get to me," Ron said, but Ginny wasn't listening. She had her wand pointed at Harry's chest and was alternating between pointing at him, Hermione and Malfoy. The teachers chose then to intervene. The transfiguration professor strode over to the group.

"I've heard just about enough, detention Miss Weasley, seven o'clock tonight, my office."

"Fine," Ginny said, and she and Ron stomped out of the hall.

"Are you really okay with my dating Draco?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah, I mean, it's a bit weird, but I'll try my best to accept it and get along, however, Malfoy, if you hurt her, I won't feel any regret if I have to kill you."

"Gee, uh, what can I say Potter? Thanks? See ya around."

Malfoy and Hermione left breakfast and headed to their first class.

"Well, that was interesting," Draco said.

"Yeah. I knew Ron would take it badly, but I thought Ginny would be more sensible than this, but what the hell. If she's gonna be a bitch, she can be a bitch."

"Finally, the know-it-all sees sense!"

**A/N: So, today... 15 and a half. I can drive now. Legally. Random, just thought I'd share that. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: First Date

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! Hopefully this week I'll get to update the rest of my stories... this is my one week reprieve from traveling... **

**Chapter 9 - First Date**

It was during dinner the day before a Hogsmeade visit that Draco asked Hermione on their first date.

"Hey, Hermione, since the Weasels turned out to be worth less than dirt, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Leave it to you, Draco Malfoy, to manage to insult those two while asking me on a date."

"Is that a yes?"

"NO! I refuse to go because I'm already going with the Weasel, who is currently cheating on me with Lavender the Cow. Where on earth did you get the idea I would ever go out with you!" Hermione said, and then she laughed,

"Yes, of course I'll go with you."

"Granger, your sarcasm needs help."

"Well, I don't know anyone more sarcastic than you, my Slytherin friend, except perhaps Snape, don't worry, he's no competition, being dead, you know?"

They enjoyed their dinner in relative safety at the Slytherin table, as across the hall, Harry informed Ginny that they would no longer be seeing each other.

"Ginny, if you can't accept Hermione's decision and behave civilly toward Malfoy, then I'm not sure we should continue seeing each other. I'm breaking up with you," he said, adding the last bit rather bluntly, in case he hadn't already made his point.

"HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER, HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH ME OVER SOMETHING AS UNIMPORTANT AS HERMIONE'S ROMANTIC LIFE!"

"Ginny, if it's unimportant, why can't you just let it go?"

"YOU KNOW, FOR THE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD, YOU ARE A CERTAINLY A LETDOWN. YOU ARE A BLOODY USELESS SCUMBAG. I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER KISSED YOU! HELL, I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN _LIKED_ YOU!" Ginny shouted.

Harry finished inhaling his dinner, and left the Hall as quickly as humanly possible. Ginny remained at the table, head in hands until long after the feast was over.

The next day, Draco met up with Hermione in the Entrance Hall and after having their names checked by Filch, who had somehow (unfortunately) managed to survive the final battle, they headed off to the carriages along with the rest of the students who were allowed to leave the castle. They got a carriage to themselves and sat close beside each other talking. Draco expressed interest in helping her after the child was born, and Hermione, finally allowing herself to be carefree, laughed and said,

"When the time comes, Draco, when the time comes…"

They spent the morning walking around to various shops and making purchases to replace school supplies, looking around the shops and generally enjoying themselves.

By lunchtime they had become bored wandering, and Draco suggested lunch at the Three Broomsticks, followed by a butter beer, before returning to the castle. Hermione agreed, and they entered the pub. As they made their way towards an empty table, they spotted Harry eating with Luna Lovegood.

"Having a nice time, Harry, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, you really ought to try the turnip stew. It's much better than it sounds," Harry said.

"Beware the Nargles though… they're a bit feisty," Luna cautioned.

"Thanks for the warning," Hermione said, while Draco looked like he'd just been told his wand was going to be snapped in half. Once they were settled at their table, a few tables from Harry and Luna, Draco asked,

"What are Nargles?"

"No idea. Sometimes it's better not to ask," Hermione replied.

"Mm, so, Potter ditched the orange Weaselette?"

"It appears so. I'm quite glad you dragged me off to your table last night."

"Are you kidding? I'd've loved to hear that. I mean, it's _Potter_, who's got absolutely no tact. Bet you two Galleons that he just came out and said he was ditching her."

"I would, but it'd be a waste, seeing as I think the same. One does overhear things from one's housemates you know, even if one is hated by the general population of them."

"And it's the Boy-Who-Won't-Freakin'-Die-Already, so everyone's got their eyes glued to him…"

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? I agreed to get along with him, not to stop dissing him behind his back."

"You're hopeless. Sometimes I wonder whose side you're on."

"And then I snog you senseless and remove all doubt."

"That would be one way of putting it," Hermione said, sighing in defeat. They finished their lunch; Hermione took Harry up on his suggestion, and found he was right; the turnip stew was indeed quite good.

On their way back up to the castle, Draco amused Hermione, and himself, with his impersonations of Harry dumping 'the orange Weaselette.' By the time they reached the castle they were out of breath from laughter. They were too busy amusing themselves with Harry's tactlessness to notice Ron and Ginny lucking in the shadows of the Entrance Hall, giving them the look that Professor Snape used to use on their first year potions class after Neville melted a cauldron.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge

**A/N: Another chapter!**

**Chapter 10 - Revenge**

Hermione and Draco enjoyed two weeks of dating with no offensive actions from the orange carrot tops, or other Gryffindor students. While Draco didn't think much of it, Hermione knew the whole thing was far from over.

Draco, being the sneaky Slytherin that he was, managed to sneak in and out of the Hospital Wing to steal a potion to help with the morning sickness and that made Hermione's days considerably better.

Hermione lived in almost constant fear of retaliation in the form of Ron and Ginny. Harry had told her that they were spending their time huddled together with Lavender and a few other Gryffindors in a corner of the common room, and they were also spending an abnormally large amount of time in the library. They spent more time in there than Hermione of late, as she did most of her studying with Draco in the Room of Requirement.

This fact alone was enough to capture her attention because Ron was never one for studying. In the past he had regarded each minute spent in the library as one of pure torture and a waste of time. While Ginny actually did her homework instead of copying someone else's, she wasn't one to spend hours in the library on a regular basis.

While Draco passed this new obsession of Ron and Ginny's as "finally realized that without you, they're too dumb to pass their exams," as "carrots aren't known for their intelligence, and neither are weasels." Of course, being seventh years, failing their exams meant failing life, because without N.E.W.T.s it would be nearly impossible to find a good job or any job at all.

Halloween had long since passed. Hermione had been expecting some sort of revenge on Halloween night, but there had been nothing out of the ordinary except Harry's absence from the castle. He had been granted permission to visit his parents' graves and had travelled to Godric's Hollow accompanied by the transfiguration professor. Hermione had been thrilled when Harry had told her he was allowed to go. After all, the last time they had been there, there hadn't exactly been time for him to do anything and they had nearly been killed by Voldemort's snake.

Thinking about Harry's parents eventually led Hermione back to thinking about her own parents, who were possibly safe, and possibly dead. She had sunk back into her depression for a week or so, until Draco noticed her cutting herself again and talked her back into the real world.

Hermione awoke one morning, applied the usual glamour charm that hid the small bump on her stomach. As she dressed, she vaguely recalled that that day was supposed to be one of some importance.

She pushed it from her mind as she grabbed her book bag and headed to the Great Hall. She sat with Draco at the Slytherin table. Neither looked up when the mail arrived, as neither had anyone who would bother writing to them. They did, however, look up when letters started falling into their food and owls carrying letters addressed to them landed in front of them. Just when they thought there weren't any more owls coming to them, another round arrived, dropping red enveloped Howlers. This time, Draco looked at the owls instead of the letters they were delivering. He noted that they were all school owls.

Hermione reached for her wand to banish the Howlers, only when she finished the spell, the Howlers remained. They began to screech their messages one by one, for the whole hall to hear.

"The third member of the Golden Trio is a slut."

"Malfoy is a Death Eater."

"They're going to become the next Dark Lords."

"Malfoy used the imperious on Granger to get her to go out with him."

"She's paying him with something more than money to get him to go out with her."

Hermione cast a silencing spell. The volume of the Howler's screeches increased. _Whoever did this did a lot of research_, Hermione thought, _the voices aren't recognizable and they resisted my spells._ Draco was thinking along the same lines. He looked around the Hall, spotting gigglers at all tables.

However, the smug looks of success were plastered all over Ron, Ginny and Lavender's faces, giving them away. McGonagall seemed to have noticed this as well, as she stood glaring at the Gryffindor table. Whilst the Howlers were spouting off their offensive messages, Hermione and Draco burned the regular envelopes. By the time their places were cleared, the last Howler was shrieking its last words. Nearly everyone in the hall was laughing hysterically, and Hermione and Draco tried their best to ignore it.

The headmistress tapped her spoon against her water goblet to get everyone's attention. She announced,

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please see me outside the Hall. Weasley, yes both of you, and Miss Brown, your presence is also required."

Hermione and Draco got up without complaint and followed the headmistress into the Entrance Hall.

"Do you two have anything to say about that?" she asked them.

"Uhm, not really," Hermione said, but her voice was drowned out by Draco.

"Those blasted weasels seem to be opposed to my dating Hermione. Weasley seems to think Hermione was his, the bloody idiot."

"Language, Malfoy," McGonagall barked, as she turned to Ron, Ginny and Lavender, who had just loudly announced their presence.

"Silence," she barked at them.

"Have they done anything else I should be aware of?" she said to Malfoy.

"They tried to pick a fight at breakfast the other day when they found out about us."

"It's not over. No matter what you do to them Professor, they're going to keep coming after me," Hermione said, slightly ashamed of how childish her voice sounded.

"Very well, they will be appropriately punished. You may return to breakfast." Hermione and Draco returned to breakfast, leaving the three Gryffindors to face the wrath of the angry McGonagall.

As they sat finishing their breakfast, Draco broached a touchy subject.

"You're going to have to talk to her soon."

"I know. I don't want too, not after all the things I said to her earlier in the year."

"Try apologizing. Then tell her. She won't kill you."

"I think she already knows. I've caught her looking at me oddly in class, almost like she knows."

Professor McGonagall returned to her office after issuing two weeks of detention with Filch to each of the masterminds behind the hate mail. She sighed, as she really hated taking points from her own house, but this time it was really necessary. She hoped Hermione was wrong in saying it wasn't over, but the logical part of her knew that it was wishful thinking.

She wondered when Hermione was going to confront her. She wondered who the father was. She wondered if Ron knew. Most of all, she wondered how she was going to react when she was told, even though she already knew. Would she allow Granger to remain at school, or would she be forced to expel her?

**A/N: Please review! & feel free to PM for an email address if you want to argue HP... (or discuss, that's good too)**


	11. Chapter 11: Telling McGonagall

**Chapter 11 - Telling McGonagall**

A few days later on a Saturday, Draco appeared at the door of Hermione's rooms before she had applied her glamour charms and dressed in her robes. She opened the door to find Draco standing there, already dressed in his uniform.

"Geez, Granger, one would think you'd have already been awake for hours." She sighed.

"Come in, if you must." She stepped aside to let him come in and he sat down on her sofa. She sat next to him.

"Hermione I know this is going to be hard, but you need to talk to McGonagall soon."

"I know, but…"

"Today, after you get dressed."

"But I'm not ready."

"You've been saying that since you found out Hermione. You only have two months left, and you can't expect people not to notice even with the glamour charms."

Hermione sighed. She knew Draco was right; she just didn't want to face the Headmistress.

"Fine. But you're coming. Wait here until I get dressed," Hermione ordered.

With that she entered her bedroom, donned her robes, applied her glamour charms and brushed her hair. She grabbed her wand and tucked it into her robes and returned to her sitting room.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Breakfast first?" Draco offered.

"No, let's get it over with," Hermione said.

Draco held her hand as they walked to McGonagall's office.

"This is too familiar," Draco commented as they approached the gargoyle. It was true that they had visited the Headmistress's office quite a bit over the course of the school year.

Before Hermione knew it she was seated next to Draco in front of McGonagall's desk holding a cup of tea.

"Professor, there's something Hermione needs to tell you," Malfoy said.

With those words, all doubt was removed from McGonagall's mind. She knew where this was going and she also knew she was going to have to break the news to the girl. Mr. Malfoy could do with a telling off as well. After all, there was no ring on Miss Granger's finger and even if there was, they should have known better. They should have waited.

"Go on, Miss Granger. I'm sure you don't want to miss the trip to Hogsmeade because of this meeting."

"You see, Professor, well, last June, well, um, I'm not exactly sure how to say this."

"Get on with it, Granger," Malfoy said.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Hermione found herself unable to meet her professor's eyes.

"As you know, Miss Granger, technically you are not allowed to remain at school."

"I know. I'll get packing then."

"However, since you have nowhere to left to go, I shall… look the other way."

"You mean I can stay?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. I'm sure the house elves would be more than happy to help you care for your child while you are in class. When will this young one be coming into the world?"

"Two months," Malfoy supplied helpfully. Little did he know that he was digging himself into a hole.

"Alright, Miss Granger. That is all? I wish you had come to me sooner, but you may go." They rose to leave.

"Not you, Mr. Malfoy, you will remain here."

"I'll wait for you," Hermione told him and she stepped out of the office.

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy." Draco sat.

"You do realize that the Board of Governors does not allow students who are with child to remain at school."

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you know this last, June, I believe Miss Granger said?"

"No, Professor, I did not."

"Mr. Malfoy, you have…"

"Professor, please hear me out. While I did not know of this policy last June, it is hardly relevant as Granger and I were not speaking in June."

"Mr. Malfoy, as I'm sure you know, you did not have to be speaking to do what you did…"

"What I'm saying Professor, is that I had nothing to do with Hermione's child. I have merely been helping her manage her work over the course of the year."

"Mr. Malfoy, have you or have you not engaged in such, _activities,_ with Miss Granger while under the care of this institution?"

"No, Professor, I have not."

"And did you, or did you not engage in sexual activities with Miss Granger over the summer?" Was it just him, or did she seem incredibly uncomfortable discussing this with him?

"I honestly can't see how this is any of your business."

"Malfoy," she warned.

"However, I have not."

"Is that your final answer, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, it is. I believe I would know if I was the one to get Granger pregnant. I do know something about biology, Professor, and since I have done nothing more than kiss Hermione, it is impossible that I am the father of her child."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, I apologize. Do you know who the father is?"

"Think about it Professor. Who's been harassing us? Who does Granger avoid?"

"Ah, I see, I believe I will be speaking to Mr. Weasley about this."

"NO! Professor, you can't. He doesn't know. He doesn't deserve to know."

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. You may go."

…

"The nerve of her. Accusing me of…"

"Keep your voice down, Draco. I don't need any more reporters following me."

"Sorry. I just can't understand how she didn't realize that had we been alone long enough to…"

"Draco," Hermione hissed.

"In June, we would have been hexing each other, not…"

"Draco Malfoy, shut up before I make you." With that, Hermione dragged him off to Gladrags Wizardwear in search of maternity robes.

**A/N: Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12: Rumors

**A/N: Alrighty... one more chapter before I leave... supposed to be on the road in about 7 hours. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 12 - Rumors**

"I'll bet he's slipping her a love potion."

"Nah, it's the Imperious curse."

"No, no, you're both wrong. She's just finally gone crazy."

Rumors were circulating the school and both Hermione and Draco knew where they had originated.

"I hear he's her boyfriend of the week."

"She's dating someone else behind his back."

Hermione stalked up to Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room after classes.

"Report to my dorm after dinner. I have something to discuss with you."

"Sure thing, Death Eater's girlfriend."

"Miss Weasley, I suggest that you leave your attitude behind when we meet this evening."

Then Hermione walked away. She endured the afternoon in the library ignoring the rumors and insults directed at her. At dinner time, she headed to the kitchens to eat dinner with Draco. They both found it was better to avoid the rumors and insults that the rest of the school was throwing at them. Plus, eating with Draco was better than eating with the rest of the dunderheads in the first place.

The only people who weren't mean to them were Harry and Luna. Neville wasn't rude, but he didn't hang out with them because he was having a hard time getting used to Malfoy. Not that anyone really blamed him; he had been a victim of Malfoy's bullying from day one.

"Draco, I told the Weaselette to meet me in my rooms after dinner," Hermione said.

"I'll come. Then she won't get any ideas about hexing you."

"Probably a good idea. We should get going. As rude and inconsiderate as she is, I don't want to sink to that level."

"Okay, Granger, point taken," he took a final drink of pumpkin juice and stood up. "Let's go."

Hermione rose and took his hand and they walked back to her room. She sat down on the couch and Draco removed her glamour charm.

"Draco! She's going to be here any minute!"

"Relax. Weasels are known to be late. Too many immature mini-weasels."

"Oh, excuse me; am I walking in on something that's against the rules?" Ginny asked.

"Weaselette, ever hear of knocking?" Malfoy said, while Hermione recast her glamour. "No one here has done anything that is against the rules except you."

"Ah, yes, I see. Clearly the Head Students are exempt from the rule that forbids pregnant students from remaining at school."

"What do you mean Weasel? I don't see anything out of the ordinary here."

"Sure, sure, Malfoy. I'm pretty sure I know what I just saw, and I know that you've gotten your traitor girlfriend pregnant." Then Ginny stormed out of the dorm before Hermione could mention why she called Ginny to her room in the first place, and before Draco could correct her.

By breakfast the next morning, the entire school knew that Hermione Granger was pregnant and they all believed Ginny when she told them that it had been Malfoy who had done it. Harry, Luna and Neville at least had the decency to confront Hermione before believing the rumors. They were shocked to hear that she was in fact pregnant, but immediately became sympathetic when she told them that Ron was the father. Then she swore them to secrecy. She didn't want Ron to find out and try to take the child away, or hurt it in any way, before or after its birth.

Even the teachers heard the rumors, and they all approached McGonagall about the possibility that these rumors might be true, even though they knew they were talking about Hermione. They too were shocked to find out that the rumors were true; Hermione was pregnant. The majority of staff supported McGonagall's decision to allow Hermione to stay at school, as she had nowhere else to go.

Earlier that morning, Ginny had flown into the boys' dorm at the crack of dawn. After prodding Ron awake, she told him that Hermione was pregnant. He still thought of her as his, even though they hadn't been together in over half a year. Needless to say, he reacted badly, not even for a moment entertaining the possibility that the child might be partly his.

"Ginny, we need revenge."

"Wow Ron, you're finally grasped that concept all on your own. Great job."

"Ginny, I'm not kidding. I have to get revenge on that traitor. She's betrayed me. Sleeping with Malfoy, _really_?"


	13. Chapter 13: Of Shields and Stairs

**A/N: Short chapter, but it's a chapter! **

**Chapter 13 - Of Shields and Stairs**

Later that very same day, Hermione was beginning her patrol, as usual, starting half an hour before curfew. She would meet Draco in the middle of the castle and they would finish their patrol together. On the fifth floor, Hermione began her patrol through the corridors. She was tiring more quickly that at the beginning of the year, for obvious reasons. She turned a corner, heading toward the staircase that led to the fourth floor, and ran into Ron.

"Hermione," he growled, whipping out his wand and pointing it at her.

"Mr. Weasley, it is," she checked her watch, "six minutes and forty-eight seconds past curfew. Ten points from Gryffindor." He stepped forward.

"Put your wand away and step away from me," Hermione said in her most stern voice. Ron raised his wand and took a step closer to her. Hermione stepped back.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor. Lower your wand and get away from me Ronald." Again, Ron seemed to ignore her. She stood, holding her wand at her side, ready to defend when he attacked.

"Granger, I am here to teach you a lesson and to get back at you for what you have done. You have made me, a Pureblood, look like an idiot and you will pay. Mudblood," Ron spat.

"Ron, I'm afraid _you _don't understand. We have just fought a war over blood statuses and you of all people should know that it means less than nothing. _You _made a fool of yourself all on _your_ own."

Ron shot a spell at Hermione for that. He had done no more than begin to move his wand before Hermione had cast a shield charm. Ron continued to attack and Hermione continued to block, stepping backward each time, getting ready to run when she reached the staircase.

Several long minutes later, Hermione had reached the stairs and her exhaustion had caught up with her. Ron shot an impediment jinx at her that she was certain she could dodge until it hit her. While she was temporarily frozen in place, Ron advanced, and gave her a hard shove sending her crashing down the stairs, her wand arm frozen half raised, and the last syllables of the spell that would have saved her on her lips.

Malfoy arrived just in time to see Hermione hit the ground, and to hear the awful noise that came from her body hitting the stone floor. His anger at Ron was thrown aside to be replaced with concern for his pregnant girlfriend, and he ran to her side, kneeling next to her head as he sent a Patronus to McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. As he held his unconscious girlfriend, he couldn't help but wonder if he was too late for her, or for her child…


	14. Chapter 14: Temper Temper, Headmistress

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I have one more written, and then 5 more planned out that I should probably start working on... My wrist should be okay as long as I don't try to do too much. So, like, one chapter a day.**

**Chapter 14 - Temper, Temper, Headmistress**

What felt like hours later, Madame Pomfrey arrived.

"Mr. Weasley said Miss Granger fell down the stairs."

"She's unconscious," Draco reported, his voice shaking.

Madame Pomfrey levitated Hermione and they both gasped. There was a pool of blood on the floor that had previously been covered by her robes.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's now," Madame Pomfrey announced.

Draco nodded grimly and Madame Pomfrey began to run towards the Hospital Wing with Hermione's unconscious body floating ominously behind her. On the way there, they met a first year Gryffindor, and Madame Pomfrey barked at her to get the Headmistress.

Minutes later found Draco stepping through the floo after Madame Pomfrey and Hermione. He spent hours in the waiting room after he had been rudely shoved out of the way by a Healer.

After a few hours, McGonagall arrived. Draco's eyes narrowed with anger. A student, from her house no less, was injured badly enough to require outside treatment, and McGonagall takes hours to show up!

"Where is Miss Granger?" she demanded.

"In there," Draco said, pointing in the direction of the room behind him. McGonagall opened the door and stepped into the room. The door had barely closed before it was yanked open again and McGonagall reappeared. She took a seat near Draco.

About an hour later, Madame Pomfrey emerged from the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, your girlfriend is asking for you."

Draco knew from the look on Madame Pomfrey's face that bad news awaited him on the other side of the door. He practically crashed through the door in his rush to see Hermione.

"I thought Malfoys didn't crash through doors," Hermione said weakly. Draco managed a smile at Hermione's statement. The Healers left the room to give the two some privacy.

There was silence. Hermione looked like she was trying to figure out how to say what she had to say next. They both looked at the door when they heard yelling.

"I need to see my student at once!" McGonagall yelled. There was another voice that they couldn't quite make out, but the other person seemed to be refusing McGonagall's demands to see Hermione.

"This could be a matter of security. This might be life or death here. If I wait and find out someone infiltrated the castle and anyone under my care dies, it will be entirely your fault!" McGonagall continued to yell. Draco and Hermione assumed it was a Healer who had wound up as the target for the Professor's anger.

"They don't need to be hearing this right now, _Professor_," the Healer said coldly. Her voice was raised, but under no degree of exaggeration did it compare to McGonagall. Then there was silence. The Healer must have put up a silencing charm.

Draco looked at Hermione, and Hermione looked at Draco.

"Looks to me like our dear Headmistress, who was so upset at Potter for losing his temper, has a bit of a temper problem herself," Draco said. Hermione giggled. _It was this kind of comment that had made her see the other side of Draco_, she thought. After a moment, she recalled her circumstances and the laughter disappeared from her face.

"Ronald killed my child," she said, in the same way one would announce that they had run out of milk. This concerned Draco greatly.

"Oh Hermione," Draco said, and sighed sadly. He had actually become quite attached to the little life that had been forming in his girlfriend. He moved to comfort her, as her eyes filled with tears. He sat on the bed with her and held her as the reality of what she had just told him sank in. _ Her child was dead. Dead. Gone. Killed. Ronald _killed_ her child. _ She was angry beyond belief. So what if that git had thought it was Malfoy's. You just don't go around pushing pregnant women down several flights of stone stairs. Unless you want a one way ticket to Azkaban. Or your name is Ronald Weasley. Both of those things applied to him, Hermione thought.

After a few minutes, Draco seemed to realize that his face was wet. Then he realized that _he_, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, was crying. _Malfoys don't cry,_ he told himself. _ Oh what the hell, my girlfriend's baby just died. Of course I have every reason to cry._

A while later, their tears dried. Draco was about to call for some dreamless sleep for both of them when Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Miss Granger," she said, addressing the girl. Her eyes traveled to Draco, and narrowed slightly as she noticed that he was holding Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Say what you have to Professor, and then leave. We don't want your company," Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hardly think you are in any position to tell me what to do. It is my job to protect you whilst you are under the care of Hogwarts, and I intend to do that job."

"Ah, yes, Professor, excellent point," Draco said coolly. "I'm sure you were protecting someone else when Hermione was falling down the stairs."

"Mr. Malfoy, I am here to question Miss Granger, and not you. Miss Granger, I need you to tell me what happened."

"Well, Professor, you'd better go get that Healer, the one you said you'd blame if anyone under your care died," Hermione said.

"What?" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"I believe your words were 'If I wait and find out someone infiltrated the castle and anyone under my care dies, it will be entirely your fault!' You'd better be getting that Healer, Professor. And an auror."

Professor McGonagall looked confused, and then she realized what Hermione had said.

"Nonsense, Miss Granger. Neither of those people will be necessary. You, ah, heard what I said?"

"Perhaps you should say it again. Wizards in China might not have heard you the first time," Draco said, while Hermione said,

"Like hell then will. I'm pressing charges."

"Miss Granger, if this is an issue of school security I demand that you explain to me at once."

"Professor, no one infiltrated the castle. The one responsible has been there all year, and is, a student. Although, not for long. And you'd better go tell that Healer that it's all her fault. She knows that's what you think already though. Now, if you don't mind calling a Healer, I would like some dreamless sleep," Hermione said.

McGonagall left, and Hermione fell apart again. Draco comforted her until a Healer arrived with Hermione's dreamless sleep. Hermione drifted away into peaceful rest, and Draco asked the Healer,

"What exactly was McGonagall told?"

"We informed her that there was an accident. We are not at liberty to tell her anything else without the express permission of one Hermione Granger."

"Good. Don't tell her anything. And please call the auror office when Hermione wakes up. She has charges that need to be pressed." If the Healer was alarmed, he didn't show it.

The next day, Hermione woke up to find Draco sitting beside her bed reading a magazine. Once he realized she was awake, he called a Healer.

After checking her over and determining that she would have to stay for a few days for observation, as was common with miscarriages, the Healer left to call the aurors and McGonagall.

"So Hermione, I was wondering what your plans were for summer?" Draco asked.

"After I get my parents back and kill Ron, you mean? Nothing."

"Perfect! Just perfect," Draco said happily giving her a goofy smirk that had never before appeared on the face of a Malfoy.

"What are you planning Draco Malfoy?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about yet," he replied, grinning smugly. A Healer came by to help Hermione sit up and eat, and when she finished eating, McGonagall and the two aurors arrived.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall greeted.

"Good morning Miss Granger. I trust you are feeling better? My name is Auror Davies. I understand you have a story to tell and that you will end up pressing charges. We require that you take Veritiserum, to ensure that we arrest the correct person for the correct reasons."

"I am feeling a bit better today, thank you. I'll do anything to make sure that git gets what he deserves," Hermione said.

"And who are we talking about here?" the second auror asked, handing her a glass of water laced with truth serum. She took a sip.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." McGonagall gasped.

"Arthur Weasley's boy?" the auror questioned.

"The one and the same," Hermione replied sadly.

Hermione then went on to explain Ron and Ginny's behavior towards her since she and Ron broke up last June, and finally, the event that had left her at the bottom of a staircase, unconscious. When she got to the part where her child died, McGonagall was crying, and both aurors looked upset.

"We are all very sorry for your loss, Miss Granger. I am glad you want to press charges. Someone like this deserves a little time to cool down and think," Auror Davies said. Hermione nodded.

"So that'll be, murder and assault for Ronald, and harassment for Miss Weasley," the second auror said. Again, Hermione nodded. The aurors left the room, but Professor McGonagall remained.

"Miss Granger, if you wish, when you are well enough, I will arrange to travel to retrieve your parents. You need them to help you recover from this experience, and from the war. You do not have to return to Hogwarts to finish your schooling, as you did pass all your N.E.W.T.s last fall. However, before you worry too much about your future, stop by my office for a meeting," McGonagall said, and then she left.

**A/N: This may seem like a somewhat odd request... and it is completely unrelated. I am working on a novel, and have set it in Deerfield Beach, FL. If anyone has been/lives near there and would like to help me out answering some questions, please PM me. It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15: We're All Hurting

**A/N: Last written chapter... and previously was the last chapter. And um, funny story about my wrist... what was it I said in the last chapter? It should be okay? Well... I tried typing a thousand words for another story and that didn't work out so great. So basically, I have no idea when the next 5 chapters will be up. Don't give up though, they'll be here eventually. I'm going to have to get my wrist checked out soon, as I'll be needing it for typing in a week...**

**Chapter 15 – We're All Hurting, but It's Time to Live**

The day Hermione was going back to Hogwarts, a Healer brought her the Daily Prophet.

"Miss Granger, I thought you might like to see this article."

"Oh," she said when she saw the headline. She took the paper. "Thank you."

**Golden Trio Falls Apart for Good**

**-Rita Skeeter, for the Daily Prophet**

We have just received confirmation from several reliable sources that Hermione Granger has pressed charges on Ronald Weasley and his younger sister Ginny Weasley. Mr. Weasley has been charged with killing the Granger's unborn child, and assaulting Granger. "From what we've uncovered, Weasley attacked Granger in the hallway because he was angry that she was dating Draco Malfoy. Granger and Malfoy endured harassment from both Weasley's prior to this incident," says Auror Davies, one of the aurors called to Granger's hospital room. Miss Weasley has been charged with harassment.

Granger was hospitalized after Mr. Weasley hit her with an imepediment jinx and pushed her down a flight of stairs at Hogwarts, killing the child he helped create. Mr. Weasley was unaware that the child was his, and blamed Malfoy for Granger's pregnancy. Granger told the aurors that it was "absolutely impossible" that Malfoy was the father of the child. Granger is expected to make a full recovery and will be returning to her studies sometime this week. When asked to comment on the incident, Headmistress McGonagall said that "I know it makes us all look bad, so soon after the war to have this happen, but all I can say is that we are all hurting, some more than others. Hermione found a new friend; Ron found a cell in Azkaban. It hurts to see it happen, but this is life. We can't change what's already happened. If I could go back and change things, I would. But I can't, and we all have to live with what's happened. Miss Granger will be welcomed back. She and Mr. Malfoy are setting the stage for a new generation of unity. Let's just hope it lasts."

The delivery owl dropped the Daily Prophet on the table where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were eating breakfast. Mr. Weasley picked it up, and set down his spoon as he saw the headline. Figuring it was someone else telling lies about Ron and his friends, he began to read, wanting to read the foolish lies these people made up this time. He read the article and continued to stare at the newspaper for several minutes.

"Arthur, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No-nothing dear," he replied, stuttering, as he tried to hold the newspaper out of her reach. She grabbed it anyways. There was silence while she read the article. Then an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on the table in front of the Weasley parents. Arthur stood and reached for it, and opened it, with Molly reading over his shoulder.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

It is my duty to inform you that your son and daughter, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley were arrested at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday evening, after charges were pressed by one Hermione Granger. Ronald has been charged with murder and assault, and Ginevra with harassment. You may visit your son and daughter in Azkaban once, prior to their trials, which shall occur on the 9th and 10th of June, respectively.

Hoping you are well,

Office of Aurors

"What?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "How could they do this? I never would have imagined Hermione to spin a story like this!"

"And Ron and Ginny. We raised them better than this."

"No. I refuse to believe that this is true. Arthur, find out if this is true. I refuse to believe it. I absolutely refuse. Ron may have some faults, but he grew up during a war! He's just a child. Not a murderer. And Ginny. She isn't even 17 yet. She wouldn't harass Hermione, not after all they went through together," Mrs. Weasley yelled. Arthur just sat back down at the table with his head in his hands.

Hermione was more than pleased to return to the castle and her friends. McGonagall had arranged for Harry, Luna and Neville to come to see her at St. Mungo's, but it wasn't the same as hanging out on the grounds, or even in the common room or her quarters. She packed up her belongings, planning to leave. She needed a break from the castle, as it held too many bad memories from the war. Her first night back, Draco sent her a scroll inviting her to dinner in his private dorm. Hermione accepted, and went to inform McGonagall of her decision to leave the school.

"Miss Granger, I thought you would come to this decision. I wouldn't mind getting out of here for a while myself. I would like to offer you a position as Transfiguration teacher. It would just be the first through fourth years to start, and you would work with me for a year or so, and then the position would be all yours. Of course, if you'd rather go back to the Muggle world, I understand."

"I'll have to think about this Professor. I'll let you know after I get my parents back. I would love to do that though. Thank you very much. I'm sorry I wasn't very pleasant for most of this year."

"It's quite alright Miss Granger. As I told the Daily Prophet, we're all hurting." Wow, Hermione thought, I just got offered the transfiguration post! Of course I'll accept. I just need a little time to accept everything that has happened.

After that rather surprising visit with McGonagall, Hermione went to see Harry, Neville and Luna. She caught up with them before dinner.

Then Hermione headed to Draco's quarters. When she arrived, she found a table set for two, lit with candles. Draco sat beside her on the couch and handed her a glass of wine. The evening progressed wonderfully. They were pretending to be normal young adults. The war, Ron and Hermione's hospital stay weren't discussed at all. Hermione was so busy chatting with Draco that she didn't even notice what she was eating, or when she had finished. They returned to the sofa. Hermione sat down and Draco passed her another glass of wine. Then he knelt before her and pulled out a ring.

"Hermione, I know you've been through a lot, we've all been through a lot. Will you be my wife?"

Hermione was shocked speechless. She nodded.

"Geez, if I had known how to get you to shut up back in first year, we'd've been married for ages," Draco joked.

When she went to bed that night, Hermione couldn't help but think that everything was finally coming together. She had a job offer, a fiancé and she wasn't being harassed anymore.

The next morning, an owl arrived for Hermione. It was from one of the Azkaban guards. Attached was a vial containing a memory. The note read,

Miss Granger,

I thought you might enjoy seeing this. I gave Weasley the Prophet. This is my memory of his reaction. If you'd rather not see it, you can just get rid of it, but I thought perhaps after all he did to you, you might wish to see his shock upon reading the article.

Auror McKinen

Hermione chose to view the memory, thinking that it would be funny to see what Ron thought about the article published in the Daily Prophet. She uncorked the vial and entered the memory.

I locked the door to Ronald Weasley's cell, and handed him the Daily Prophet. He inhaled his food, spilling pieces all over the place, and then turned to the Prophet. Picking it up, he scanned the front page, his eyes stopping at the article about himself, his sister and Granger. I knew immediately when he got to the part about the child being his.

"Bloody hell, how come she never told me? How could I have done that? How? I should have known. I should have thought. Bloody hell. I just killed my own child. My child. And hurt my ex-girlfriend. Oh what have I done?"

"M'afraid you've killed someone, lad, and now you're going to pay for it," I said. If he heard me, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Hermione, I'm so so sorry. I was a jealous git when you started going out with Malfoy. I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just we- the war, it was too much. My family was broken. Yours was gone. Lavender's life was pretty much unaffected. I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean it. Any of it. Please forgive me," Ron whined.

Hermione exited the memory.

"No. I won't forgive you Ron. You killed your own child. You dumped me because things got too difficult. You are a coward, Ronald Weasley. I will never forgive you. You don't deserve it," Hermione said firmly. That was in a really twisted way, almost funny. Ron, begging for forgiveness for something that is so purely evil that it can't be forgiven. He really is stupid, Hermione thought with a sigh. And that will never change. What an idiot!

That weekend, McGonagall made good on her promise, and travelled with Hermione to Australia to return her parents memories. They were upset with Hermione, but when she told them about the war and what would have happened to them, they did forgive her. She stayed a few days while they sold their house and such things. Then she and McGonagall brought them back to their home in Britain. Hermione unpacked their things for them with magic. She thanked her professor, who had to return to Hogwarts.

Then she sat down with her parents to have a long chat with the help of Dumbledore's pensive, which McGonagall had brought for her to borrow, figuring it would help with the explanation. Hermione showed her parents some of her memories from the war. Of course, she left out things like her torture in Malfoy Manor because she didn't want her parents to go mad worrying about her, plus she didn't want to revisit those memories. By the end, her parents understood why she had to wipe their memories. They would have been killed if she hadn't, and they understood that.

"Mum, Dad, I had a really hard school year this past year. My grades are nowhere near where they should be, but I passed my final exams in the fall. My friends and I had a bit of a falling out too. Ron and Ginny aren't my friends anymore, and most of the school dislikes me because they don't understand. I'm still friends with Harry, who is dating my other friend Luna, and I'm friends with Neville and Draco. I am more than a bit famous. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and I defeated Lord Voldemort, and so we are well known. I am even more famous now that Ron is in prison. I have more than enough experience to get whatever job I could possibly want…"

"Why is Ron in prison? He seemed nice enough whenever we saw him," Hermione's dad interrupted.

"He- it's a long story. I suppose I'll get it over with so it won't ruin my good news," Hermione said. "Ron and I were dating after the war. He dumped me for a former girlfriend and I became really depressed. He was the only one I had. Harry had a girlfriend and they spent all their time together so… yeah. I was made Head Girl, and the Head Boy was a boy who had tormented me for my entire time at school, but he had changed. He noticed that I was depressed. I found out that I was pregnant, and decided to keep the child. I didn't tell Ron. The Headmistress allowed me to stay at school even though I had been less than pleasant towards her for the entire year. Ron and his sister Ginny decided that they didn't like it when I announced that I was dating the Head boy, Draco Malfoy. About a month ago, he attacked me in the hall and pushed me down a flight of stone stairs. I lost the baby," Hermione explained, her voice losing all emotion at the end.

"And then I pressed charges. He killed his own child, and harassed me for no reason. His sister's in jail too. And I don't feel bad about it at all." Hermione's parents looked at her in shock.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry you had to endure all that," Mrs. Granger sobbed.

"Where is this brat so I can kill him," Mr. Granger said.

"It's okay Dad, he's suffering a fate worse than death right now. Mum, it's better off this way. I have good news though."

"After all this, I'd say we need it," Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah. Well, it's all over. The war is over. I have a job offer. The Headmistress of Hogwarts, she was the one that helped me get your memories back, offered me the position of transfiguration teacher. I'd only get to teach the younger kids for now, and I'd work with her for the older kids for a year or so. Then the position would be mine."

"Oh Hermione, that's wonderful," Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

"What exactly is transfiguration?" Mr. Granger asked.

"It's turning things into other things. Like this," Hermione explained and she turned the extra chair at the kitchen table into a bunny and back.

"I'm of age now. And done with school, so I can do magic. I have to officially graduate, but I can use magic in the mean time. And I have to retake my apparition test," Hermione said. Professor McGonagall had explained apparition to them before bringing them back to Britain.

"I haven't accepted the post yet, but I'm going to tomorrow. I have a few other things to do in London, and at Hogwarts. Then I'll be home for a while. Mum, we're going to have a huge project."

"Oh, what is it?" Mrs. Granger asked. She missed being a part of her daughter's life.

"I'm getting married," Hermione announced, "to Draco Malfoy. He'll be by tomorrow."

When her parents were done questioning her about her fiancé, she explained that his parents were in jail for crimes committed during the war, and his mother would be out in time for the wedding, because she had saved Harry's life. His father wasn't likely to be out any time soon. Her mother was absolutely thrilled to be able to plan her wedding. And Hermione went to bed happy that night, for the first time since long before the war. She had her parents back, she was getting married, and she had a job offer to accept. Sure, they were all hurting, but the war was over, and it was time to start living again.


End file.
